


Kitten Sneezes and Snake Bites

by tavicat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: #Ereri #ereri #fluff #erenisanerd #levisarebel, #imsorryifthissucks #imnotthebestwriter #idoloveererithough #erenandleviaredorks #sorrynotsorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 01:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5951091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavicat/pseuds/tavicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's scared shitless of Levi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Sneezes and Snake Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks, but I just wanted to write these dorks. It's short and a one shot, but thanks for reading! =^•.•^=

Same day, same school, same routine. Heading to his first period, English, Eren took a turn to the front of the class taking a seat in the second row, third desk, left side. Just as he had the first day of the semester two months ago, and everyday since then. The room was plain, except for a few inspirational 'you can do it!' and 'Graduate!' posters. Eren liked it in the front, he could hear easily and didn't have to sit next to trouble makers. He didn't have many friends in this class, but he enjoyed English so he didn't mind. The warning bell ring and kids slowly piled in, he could hear bits of conversation from a few of his classmates. Mostly about Valentine's Day, or how cute the teacher was. He set his backpack beside the uncomfortable plastic chair he has to unfortunately sit in and pushed up his glasses since they were slipping off. The class bell rang shortly after and Mr. Smith, the teacher, walked in. Mr. Smith was beautifully blond, tall, and muscular. He was a great teacher, and was very enthusiastic about his work. Every girl had a crush on him. His blue eyes glanced around the room at all the students in their seats, glaring at a spot that was empty.  
"Does anyone know where Levi is?" Ah. Levi was late everyday, and Mr. Smith got mad everyday. Though him and Mr. Smith seemed to be close. Levi always ate lunch in here. Most of the kids just shrugged. Then a certain raven haired student walked through the door. Sometimes Eren forgot how attractive Levi was. Beautiful bright eyes, a toned body, always smelled nice when he passed by him in the hall (It's not weird). Eren could say he had a crush on Levi, if it wasn't for the fact that he was absolutely terrified of him. "I'm here Erwin, don't get your panties in a bunch" Levi walked in and trudged to his seat. Third row, first seat, left side. Just as he had every day just like him. Erwin let out an annoyed sigh and opened his mouth to speak again.  
"So today we will be getting a new seating chart." The class started murmuring. Some chattering excitedly, some groaning because they didn't want to move again. Erwin silenced everyone. He started right away. As Mr. Smith pointed at desks and said names, Eren decided to glance around the room. But his gaze landed on Levi. He had a reputation for being a rebel and fighting a lot. The teen had snake bites, a septum piercing, and eyebrow piercing. Along with several others on his ear. He couldn't quite count those ones because Levi's dark hair was covering them. The raven had an undercut and his bangs swooped over to the left side. His clothes were all black, and of course he scared the shit out of Eren. Eren traced his eyes back up to Levi's face, and two intimidating silver eyes were glaring at him. Eren made something akin to a squeak (it was a squeak, but he didn't want to admit it) and whipped his head away from the male. Then he heard his name.  
"Eren sits here" Erwin pointed to the second to last row, first seat, right side. "And Levi is next to Eren" Green eyes grew wide. He would be sitting next to... No. No no no no no. No way. Why out of all people him!? Isn't there a way out of this? Shit, he was too young to die. Taking a deep breath he stood up slowly and inched his way over to his new seat, hoping this was some kind of joke. He can't be next to Levi, if he even muttered one word to that guy he was sure he would be murdered. With thoughts running through his head of his possible ways of death, he arrived at his not so wanted destination, slowly he gulped and stared for a minute. Maybe if he just said he felt sick and went to the nurse, it would all be okay. But what about tomorrow? A deep voice interrupted his thoughts.Eren glaced behind him to see an annoyed looking Levi. (Also has Levi always been this short?)  
"Are you just going to stare at the chair or actually sit your ass down?" Eren just nodded and sat down fast. Levi followed. Uncomfortable and scared, Eren fidgeted in his seat and kept avoiding Levi's gaze. When he happened to glance over Levi was staring right at him. Eren blushed and looked down. He still smelled like cologne.  
"Calm down kid, you look like you're constipated or some shit."  
Did... Did Eren hear that right? Did Levi just try to make a joke?  
"W..what?" The brunette stuttered out.  
"Stop looking so fucking scared"  
"Okay" he stopped moving and went stiff. Levi gave him an unimpressed look. He was even more frightening up close.  
"Cmon kid, really? Just relax"  
Eren was about to painfully stutter his way through a response when the silver eyed man did something unexpected; He sneezed. He sneezed so lightly... it was adorable.  
"Oh my god" Eren's eyes widened.  
"Don't you dare-" Levi was cut off by an exited Eren.  
"That was so cute!! You sneeze like a kitten!" The boy exclaimed before thinking. He immediately blushed again after realizing what he just said. "I'm so sorry I wasn't thinking-"  
"You better be sorry" Levi shot him a look that made Eren want to piss himself. He went rigid again.  
Levi let out a sigh, "Plus you're the cute one with your fucking dorky glasses and big green eyes." He said it so nonchalantly. After a minute of silece, Levi looked over to Eren. The brunette was bright red. Levi panicked "Shit, did I break you?" Eren just slammed his head on the table.  
"I'mOkayYeahImFineThanksBye" Levi let out an amused snort. Maybe sitting next to Levi wasn't the worst possible thing.


End file.
